


Wingle

by AngleNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Blood, Darkstalker Returns, Death Of Some Characters, F/M, Nightwing - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Propecy, True Love, Violence, darkstalker is not evil, rare powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleNightwing/pseuds/AngleNightwing
Summary: This is the story of Angle the Nightwing the animus mind reader who can also see the future. She also has rare powers because she is born under the eclipse. Today she is trying to get a boy friend because she has a crush on Winter and she is friends with Darkstalker





	Wingle

Angle was feeling sad because Lynx and Winter where talking.

"Oh no... Winter might choose her over me!!!" Angle thought to herself crying. "Thats It. I'm going to ask Glory and Deathbringer for help!" Angle flew off to find Darkstalker.

"Hi Darkstalker my crush is talking to ANOTHER DRAGON IM SO MAD I WANT TO DATE WINTER BUT LYNX IS STEALING FROM ME!!!!!!!" Angle cried. "WAAAAAA!"

"Dont cry Ill help you win Winters heart its so easy all you gotta do is kill Lynx with your animus magic or put a spell on winter so that he loves you or something i can help." Darkstalker said.

"Ok" Angle said.

Then a Sanswing flew down and started talking to Winter too. It was QIBLI. Then a RAAINWING KINKAJOU and another Nightwing, Moonwatcher followed. Soon Winter was surrounded by his admirers all admiring his PRETTY SCALES!!!

"I love your scales they are so pretty!" Lynx said to winter.  
"Your not ugly for an icewing!" Qibli said to winter.  
"Your so silent and cute!" Kinkajou said to winter.  
"I love your nice to scavengers." Moonwtacher said to winter.

"Oh noooo im never gonna be able to win his heart now!" said Angle.

"Hey winter do u want to go on a date?" Lynx asked. Soon all four dragons were begging him for a date.  
"Um idk your all so nice for asking me out... who should i pick this is so hard!" Winter sighed.

"Pick meeeeeeeee" Angle thought in her head.

" I WANT TO DATE WINTER WAAAAAAA LIFE IS NOT FAIR TODAY" Angle cried and cried. Until she realised. "M GONNA FIND A WAY TO KILL OFF ALL MY COMPETITION"

"Hey darkstalker I have a plan lets do it togther. Your my best friend after all. Your not evil your misunderstood." Angle asid.

"Yes its nice your understanding. I now what your plan it since i read your mind. Where gonna enchant strawberry with poison then offer it to Kinkajou. She will die first. But she wont die immediately or the other dragons will now its us it will kill her slowly so nobody suspects anything. LETS SEE HOW SHE LIKES MAGIC STRAWBERRYS." Darkstalker laughed.

"YEAH" Angle laughed too. Angle grabbed a stick from a tree, enchanted it so that nobody could read her mind while she held it then went over to the other dragons.

Darkstalker and Angle enchanted a magic strawberry to kill whoever ate it.

"Ok now you go offer it to her if i do she will know its me and get suspicious." Darkstalker said.

"OK." Angle went over to Kinkajou.

"Hey kinkajou eat the strawberry I found for you I know you love strawberrys do you want it?" Angle asked.

"Ooh thanks your so nice and kind Angle!" Kinkajou said, eating the strawberry. She resumed her conversation with winter.

"Hey look a strawberry that sounds nice can i have one too?" Moonwatcher asked.

"Sure." Angle said. Darkstalker made another death strawberry appear in angles claw at that moment. Moonwatcher ate the strawberry.

"Hey moon I dont feel well earlier today I ate a coconut that tasted stale maybe its kicking in..." Kinkajou groaned. "Moonwatcher, I don't feel so good..." Kinkajou groaned, then she fell over, unconscious.

"OMG KINKAJOU NOOOOOOOOO SHE FAINTED! I'll take her to jade mountain to heal her up immediately!" Moon said carrying Kinkajou away. She flew off until she was a tiny dot on the horizon, then she dropped out of the sky in the distance but everyone else was distracted by Winters glittery horns. Angle was laughing on the inside. Two down two more to go.

Winter was still talking to Lynx and Qibli.

Angle got the anti mind readers stick and tucked it under her wing for now. She grabbed a pebble off the ground. "Enchant this rock to immediately fly over to the nearest Sandwing and make them explode." Angle then released the rock into the air and it flew to qiblis face and OBOOOOOM qibli was dead. His blood exploded all over the place.

"OMG WHO WAS THAT" Winter said. "HEY IS EE DARKSTALKER IN THE DISTANCE!" Winter yelled. Darkstalker flew away immediately and teleported off before they could catch them.

"Omg darkstalker is back and he killed qibli!" Angle screamed. "Im scared!" In her mind angle thought "Dont worry darkstalker im just playing along with them"

"Im sacred" Lynx said. She ran away. "Me to" Angle said. She flew off into the distance, when out of winters eyeshot she and darkstalker met up again.

"Lol your very clever." Darkstalker said.

"Thankx" Angle said.

"Hey guys ive caught up OMG DARKSTALKER ANGLE RUN" Lynx yelled.

Angle turned around and slashed up Lynx with her claws until Lynx died. Angle was covered in blood.

"I WIPED EVERYONE OUT NOW WINTER WILL LOVE ME!" Angle roared.

Winter came up behind them. "Angle.. your covered in blood!"

"Arghh darkstalker wounded me im gonna... die" Angle fake fell from the sky next to dead Lynx.

"Omg darkstalker killed Lynx and ANgle!" Winter cried.

Winter flew off. "Im telling jade mountain maybe moon and kinkajou will return and moon can see who it was with her mind reading"

Darkstalker cleaned the blood off Angle with magic.

"Good job." Darkstalker said.

Darkstalker vanished as Winter returned.

"Moon and Kinkajou are dead to. WAAAAAAAA" Winter said.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ANgle cried too.

"Wanna date" Angle said  
"OK" Winter said

Then they both went on a date which I will write about next chapter.


End file.
